


【独伊】雷雨夜（情人节贺文）

by Midoudong



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoudong/pseuds/Midoudong
Summary: ·情人节贺文，国设独伊，非常腻歪的老夫老妻。·没有任何奇怪的play，只是非常普通的熟年情侣车。·没内涵没剧情，打卡上车就完事，独伊情人节快乐♥
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 70





	【独伊】雷雨夜（情人节贺文）

难得的情人节，刚好还是最美妙的星期五，可以放下工作琐事尽情放松享受。路德维希早早安排好了今年的约会计划——虽然当初那场糟糕透顶的约会让他时隔七十多年依旧一想起来就眼前发黑，但日尔曼民族刻板认真的性格还是让他仔细计划好每一年的情人节。香槟美酒高级料理，永远少不了的还有一束开得灿烂的香水草。

他古板又守旧地重复着当年的约会，毕竟，那是一切的开始。

但他的完美计划却败给了情人节前夕接连不断的坏天气，自周三以来，威尼斯的天气预报上便总挂着个垂眉耷眼的哭脸表情。到了周五早上，层层叠叠的阴云里甚至时不时透出雷光。想起费里西安诺以往在雷雨日子里的模样，路德维希当即取消了所有预约。匆匆忙忙将所有工作挤在早上完成后，他搭乘最快的航班，赶在第一声雷响起前，回到了费里西安诺在威尼斯的家里。

这就是为什么他们现在靠坐在沙发上，一起观看之前聊起的电影。费里西安诺裹着毯子缩在路德维希身边，手指无意识地摆弄对方的掌心，低声在恋人耳边呢喃：

“这也不错不是吗？这周哥哥去罗马了，整个周末这个家里只有我们两人。”

路德维希当然听懂了他的暗示，几十年的交往早已让他们熟悉彼此的所有暗号。方一进门的拥抱，晚餐碰杯的微笑，还有现在靠在自己肩头不安颤动的发丝，他想要的不言而喻。

虽然没有高级酒店的上等料理，但费里西安诺亲手烹饪的晚餐也足够美味了——足以开启一个最甜蜜的情人节之夜。

或许是费里西安诺不安分的手指率先从衣摆下钻进，或许是路德维希搂在对方腰侧的掌心渐渐向上摩挲。是谁先开始的早已不再重要，他们交叠着倒在沙发上，费里西安诺跨坐在路德维希身上，趴伏在恋人坚实可靠的胸肌前。

一开始的吻像孩子天真的游戏，彼此追逐又躲避着着对方的唇，将更多亲昵的呼吸落在耳边颈侧。然后在某个瞬间，双唇交叠的信号宣告了新战役的开始，他们极尽所能从对方唇里掠夺更多甜美的呼吸——率先宣告投降的总是费里西安诺，一如既往地，他忿忿地抗议明明自己的吻技更加上乘，只可惜在肺活量上败给对方。

但下一秒故作抱怨的话语再次淹没在细碎的亲吻里，路德维希用唇舌勾弄着对方敏感的上颚，让费里西安诺不由自主地轻轻颤抖起来。他顺从地让费里西安诺解开自己的衬衫纽扣，顺势也将对方的衣物一件件脱下。客厅暖气温度正好，将雨天的阴冷完全阻挡在室外，也让他们得以更加紧密地肌肤相亲。

“唔、为什么又弄这里……”

费里西安诺可有可无的抗议并没有打断路德维希的动作，他一手揉搓着恋人浑圆挺翘的屁股，一手在胸前两点来回流连。小巧红豆久经调教，只需要轻轻挤捏就会自己挺立起来，连带着周围一圈皮肤都透出情欲的嫣红。路德维希靠上前含住左边，用牙叼着轻轻研磨，时不时用力扯起，满意地听见费里西安诺拉长了呻吟。

“因为你也很喜欢吧？只是被玩弄一下就抖成这样，我不在的时候自己没玩吗？”

“没有！呜啊、路德不要边说话边咬……”

“还是说你更喜欢之前的乳夹吗？下次要不要试下其他款式，除了吸吮的，电动乳刷似乎好评也不错。”

“不、不行——！”

之前在柏林的家里，只因为费里西安诺一句无心的好奇发问，路德维希翻箱倒柜几乎找出了他收藏多年的所有奇怪道具，从上到下将费里西安诺玩弄个遍。费里西安诺当然也记得那个可怕的夜晚，自己被皮绳捆绑着抵在床头，试图投降却只会让对方愈发兴奋。在道具玩弄下射了两次的性器之后被束缚起来，胸前的乳夹却和身体里的跳蛋一同抵在快感的神经上持续震颤。

再后来，路德维希尺寸傲人的性器也插了进来，和跳蛋一同将后穴撑成了难以想象的形状。他的每一次大力冲撞都将跳蛋狠狠碾在最敏感的腺体上，而跳蛋的震动和后穴的颤抖又将肉棒吞食得更加深入。德国人粗喘着愈发控制不住自己顶弄的力度，更加来不及照顾对方被束缚许久的可怜前端。费里西安诺只能被迫用后穴重复一次又一次高潮，浑身惊颤得喊不出任何哭叫声。在终于得以射出来的瞬间，他几乎以为自己会就这么昏死在快感的深渊里。

事后在费里西安诺久违的怒火下，路德维希老老实实收起了所有不怀好意订购的网络商品。只是偶尔，食髓知味的意大利人也会忍不住解禁一两个玩具，比如上个周末，他便再次品尝到了乳夹让人疯狂的快感。

回想起那个夜晚，费里西安诺有些瑟缩地后退，却被对方按住。路德维希大力吸吮着嘴里愈发挺翘的乳尖，右手顺着身体的曲线下滑，一把捏住了渐渐挺立起来的小家伙。

“你看，都已经涨成这样了。”路德维希低笑着将它握紧，拇指顺着顶端的沟壑一路向下按压，掌心揉搓着愈发鼓胀的囊袋。

费里西安诺的呻吟勾出了甜腻的尾音，他无意识地前后扭腰，正好用柔软的臀部反复摩擦抵在身下的凶器，撩动得路德维希也乱了呼吸的节奏。

“嘿嘿，哈啊、啊……路德的也，硬起来了呢。”

费里西安诺柔软的双手抚摸过身下所有肌肉的曲线，顺着向下握住了路德维希更加滚烫的欲望。他模仿着刚才对方的手法，掌心握紧了上下撸动，用拇指在顶端打转，时不时向内轻轻抠挖。

路德维希开始急促地喘息起来：“唔啊……你这家伙，呃！”

正如路德维希是如何熟悉费里西安诺的身体，费里西安诺也早已对他的敏感带了如指掌，仅仅几下撩拨就险些让德国人引以为傲的自制力崩盘。路德维希喘着气舔咬费里西安诺被冷落的另一边乳尖，另一只手继续向后，试探着揉弄小穴周围的褶皱。

然而还未等他开拓，柔嫩的小穴轻而易举地吞下了第一根手指，阔别一周的熟悉热度紧紧吸附上来，更深处一吸一吸地颤抖着，像是在邀请更多的侵犯。

路德维希震惊地看着他：“费里西安诺，你这是……？”

“呜嗯……因为路德今天会来，我已经提前做好准备了……”费里西安诺红着脸眼神迷离地凝视对方，舌尖无意识地舔了舔下唇，让路德维希愈发血脉偾张。

“所以快进来，我想要路德、哇啊——！”

硕大的头部率先入侵，路德维希稍稍用力按下对方，感受柔软的嫩肉被一层层挤开又迅速吸附上来。费里西安诺果然是做好了准备，贪欢的小穴没费多少功夫就吞下了最粗的部分。想象着他一个人用手指给自己做扩张的模样，路德维希狠咬牙关才控制住自己别一下子冲撞到最深处。

他喘着气咬住恋人的肩膀，留下又一个占有欲十足的痕迹：“你真是…太淫乱了……”

该说不愧是历史上留下放荡浪名的城市吗，路德维希突然闷闷地想起曾经在书里见过的名字，“淫乱的威尼斯”、“性爱之都”。那是距离他太过遥远的威尼斯的过去，他无从得知那个时代的费里西安诺会不会像他的子民一样浪荡又糟糕。每想起这一点就让他嫉妒得难以掩饰，恨不得将这具身体从头到脚从内到外全都亲手确认一遍。

虽然他心底也清楚，这具身体是他亲手调教而成的，所有激发快感的敏感部位都是他发现的——第一次的夜晚他们都是那么生硬又笨拙，也因此显得愈发美好得让人回味。

“呜啊、不要——”

慢条斯理的侵犯在此时此刻似乎更像是折磨，费里西安诺主动扭摆腰肢想将对方迎入身体更深处。他能清晰感觉到插进后穴的凶器上每一条青筋的脉动，滚烫坚硬的肉棒似乎因为自己后穴的绞紧而更硬了几分，坚挺的前端狠狠摩擦过肉壁上的腺体，带来了让人战栗的快感。

仅仅是插入的过程就让费里西安诺快射了，涨得发痛的小家伙一抖一抖地吐出几点精华。他的腿根一阵阵酸麻，重力和快感都催促着赶快坐下去，他颤抖着停下，大口喘息着试图缓一缓这过于磨人的刺激感。

就在这时，一声惊雷炸响在窗边，费里西安诺吓得浑身一颤，顿时失去所有自控的力气，只能任由后穴将路德维希硕大的性器整根吞下。他瞬间被逼出了生理性泪水，睁大双眼发出惊呼，挺立的前端被插得溅射出来。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“唔、费里西——”

惊雷声让费里西安诺迎来了今夜的第一次高潮，另一边路德维希也不好受，忍耐许久的欲望突然被挤进狭窄穴道里，柔韧内壁上的每一处肌肉都在用力将他送向更深处。高潮后的小穴滚烫又敏感，还随着呼吸不规律地颤抖着，将路德维希的肉棒吸吮得更加精神。

路德维希试图忍耐却还是失败了，他稍稍抬起费里西安诺的屁股，看着对方高潮后尚未反应过来的迷茫眼神，凑上前去吻了吻他淌着泪的脸庞。

但与这份温柔截然相反的是，下一秒，他将费里西安诺尚在发抖的腰肢狠狠按下，憋了许久的欲望终于不再等待，顺势大力挺进小穴里。

费里西安诺几乎尖叫出声。

“不、不啊——！路德！我刚刚才、哇啊！”

费里西安诺的身体与他如此契合，多少个夜晚的磨合让他们都已熟悉彼此最喜欢的部位和节奏。路德维希用吻堵住了对方所有呻吟，每一次抽插都精准擦过最敏感的凸起后又钉在最深处，让费里西安诺的双眼更加盈满泪水。

费里西安诺害怕所有雷雨夜，这是路德维希认识他不久之后就知道的事。彼时连朋友都不算的他们还维持着尴尬的距离，路德维希还不擅长应对太过热情的意大利式问好，就不得不先习惯了对方时不时扑上来的亲昵拥抱。

最让人头疼的是响雷的夜晚，费里西安诺总会不声不响地悄悄占据他的另一半床。身为战士的路德维希第一次如此质疑自己的警觉性，他竟然直到对方半夜钻进怀里时才察觉自己床上多了另一个人，但当他打开灯看见对方满脸泪痕发着抖的模样时，满腔惊怒却全都熄了火。他原想好好教训一下这个不要命的俘虏，让他看清楚自己是什么处境，但到最后，他却只能不由自主地伸出手去，带着自己也无法理解的心痛，将眼前人紧紧搂在怀里。

雷雨夜总让费里西安诺变得不同寻常，连带着，也总让路德维希变得不像自己。

那是他第一次真正看见费里西安诺哭泣的模样，不是平日里被自己吓到或是因为其他小事哭哭啼啼的样子，而是一脸茫然又悲伤的，控制不住的眼泪。他甚至试图扯起难看的笑脸来掩饰什么，到头来，却只是让路德维希感到更加心痛。打从那晚起，路德维希默许了费里西安诺在雷雨夜里缠在自己身边，也尽量陪在对方身边，多少个夜里他听着耳边一声接连一声的响雷，只能装作无意识地搂紧怀里颤抖的男孩，直到彼此都陷入深深梦里。

但现在不同了，成为恋人之后，雷雨的夜里有了更多消遣的方式。费里西安诺依旧会流许多眼泪，却是在欲仙欲死的欢愉快感里哭喊着求饶。

就像现在被路德维希搂在怀里一下下向上顶弄，只能捏紧沙发把手拉长了呻吟。他试图直起身体逃离太过可怕的刺激，后穴却因为扭动而将入侵者吞得更加深入，只能语无伦次地呜咽：“路、路德……呜啊，太深了——”

“可是，明明是你，嗯、主动坐下来的。”

路德维希故意将火热的吐息打在恋人红成一片的耳边，一字一顿，连带着身下的动作也跟着一下下用力地撞进深处。

骑乘的姿势让路德维希粗长的欲望深入到了难以想象的地方，费里西安诺感觉到身体更深处被不由自主地开拓成对方的形状，只能向后仰头高高低低地呻吟。

这个姿势也让路德维希得以好好观察费里西安诺的所有细节——他被快感逼得眼角泛泪满脸通红的可怜模样，他被抽插得颤抖不已的乳尖，他那还带着可爱包皮的小巧分身，还有被撑得满满的小穴，是如何背离主人的求饶话语，湿软红肿得不成样子，却依旧咬紧了自己的性器不肯松口。

费里西安诺的腰腹间已是一片狼藉，积攒太久的白浊甚至喷溅到了彼此胸口上。路德维希用指腹将对方胸口的一点白浊涂抹开来，混着之前舔吻留下的唾液，在费里西安诺肌肤上留下一道道淫靡的湿痕。

费里西安诺早已红透了脸，他看着自己方才射过一次的下身在毫无抚慰的情况下再次颤颤巍巍地站了起来，羞耻地想要用手遮挡，却被路德维希握紧了手腕按在胸前。

“怎么？光是后面还不够吗，还想自己玩前面。”

“不、不是的！只是、啊，等等！不——”

费里西安诺的解释还没来得及说完，就被路德维希又一轮的进攻拽进了新的浪潮里。路德维希当然明白对方要说什么，但他坏心眼地将其无视，掐着费里西安诺的腰，帮助他上上下下大幅度地活动起来，时不时还揉捏拍打着坐在自己身上的柔嫩臀肉，让咕咕啾啾的水声里混进更多让费里西安诺羞耻又情动的啪啪响声。

没几下攻击费里西安诺就瘫软了身体，只能趴在结实胸肌上任由对方为所欲为。沙发的位置毕竟太过狭窄，路德维希揽着恋人稍微靠坐起来，却不小心带动下半身，仔细研磨过小穴里的所有敏感点。费里西安诺抽着气缩在路德维希怀里，早就硬挺的性器紧紧夹在两人小腹间，因为路德维希再次开始的动作而不受控制地摩擦起来。

前后敏感点同时被快感折磨着，费里西安诺只感觉每条神经都像有电流反复交错而过，让他眼前一阵阵发白。他几乎以为自己要在这样可怕的顶弄里飞出去了，只能搂住路德维希的肩膀，用力夹紧身体里横冲直撞的凶器，却只换来了更猛烈的攻击。

“哈啊，费里西，唔，别夹这么紧。”

“呜呜，啊、嗯啊，不我不行了，路德——”

在数十次大起大落的冲击下，费里西安诺又一次颤抖地射了出来，被完全催熟的后穴在高潮中颤动得几乎痉挛起来，连带着大腿根部也抽搐不止。迷迷糊糊里，费里西安诺感觉到埋在自己身体里的硬挺突然绷紧，意识到恋人终于高潮将至，他凑到路德维希唇边，想讨要缠绵的亲吻。

如他所愿，在费里西安诺又一次收紧后穴时，路德维希咬着牙插进最深处，将热辣的亲吻连同精华一起，浇灌在意大利人期待已久的身体里。

他们深深拥吻，在唇齿交错的间隙里，交换无数过分甜腻的爱语。

欢愉后的余韵时间总是甜蜜柔软，路德维希怜爱地亲吻恋人泛红的鼻尖，等待他的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。但夜还漫长，窗外时不时亮起的雷电闪光，都暗示着他们需要更多更漫长的亲密。

他的双手再次揉捏起费里西安诺依旧微微颤抖的腰部，低声笑着问：“沙发太窄了，要去床上吗？”

而费里西安诺伸手揽上他的脖颈，同样眯起了笑眼，在对方耳边落下更加热情的回答。

“回答当然是Ja啦，队长~♥”

FIN.


End file.
